The present invention relates to an endless track structure for a vehicle as well as to a vehicle which includes such structure.
Vehicles of the above type conventionally have opposed end rolls around which the endless track structure extends so as to be supported and guided by the end rolls. When the vehicle executes a turn the track becomes shorter on the inside of the turn and longer on the outside of the turn. Such an endless track structure may have a central elongated region in the form of a centrally disposed band or the like which is in the form of a suitable reinforcement or stiffening extending parallel to the direction of vehicle travel when the vehicle track is straight, while this elongated central region is laterally bendable to assume a curvature as determined by the turning radius of the vehicle, while at the same time this central region of the track structure is substantially non-stretchable in the longitudinal direction.
Endless track structures of the above type have already been proposed. Certain structures have been proposed which are laterally elastic so as to be reversibly extensible and contractable in the lateral direction for the purpose of enabling the track to curve uniformly and smoothly when the vehicle executes a turn. The track may, for example, be pleated in an accordion fashion at both sides of the central region of the track so as to give the track elasticity in its own plane.
One of the problems encountered with endless track structures of the above general type resides in the tendency of the track to gather and bulge undesirably at localized portions, this behavior being known as "bagging". Of course, such behavior in the track, which occurs particularly when the vehicle executes a turn, is highly undesirable because of the non-uniform behavior of the track particularly when executing a turn.